Secreto vergonzoso
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Hay secretos que es mejor guardar bajo llave ¿O no? fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola *w* aquí traigo una historia bastante diferente de lo que suelo escribir pero espero que igualmente os guste ^^

Gintama no me pertenece y solo me uso a sus personajes para divertirme dicho esto os dejo leer

* * *

 **Secreto vergonzoso**

Todos tienen secretos, cosas que tratan de ocultar por todos los medios a otras personas y en el caso de Sakamoto Tatsuma era uno realmente vergonzoso hasta el punto de que si alguien se enterara cometería sepuku para salir de la situación por lo que trataba de ser extremadamente cuidadoso cuando se trataba de ello.

Todas las noches se despedía de la tripulación y cuando se encerraba en su habitación se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta con llave para después sacar cuidadosamente el objeto que tanto se esforzaba en esconder, era del tamaño adecuado además de que su forma y color le parecían agradables pero muchos lo llamarían pervertido si se enteraran o quizás lo mirarían con asco, por eso lo escondía tan bien. Sakamoto comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dispuesto a usar aquel objeto que tanto adoraba.

Mientras tanto una joven que ignoraba lo que le esperaba se dirigía hacia la habitación de Sakamoto para entregarle sus amadas gafas de sol sin las que nunca salía a ningún lado, por eso era tan raro que las olvidara anteriormente y por eso Mutsu se ofreció voluntaria para entregárselas, después de todo ellos eran muy cercanos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Cuando llego a la habitación la joven abrió la puerta sin llamar y se encontró algo que deseo nunca haber visto. Sakamoto estaba tan nervioso que olvido cerrar la puerta con llave y gracias a eso la persona que menos quería que lo descubriera lo hizo. La primera reacción de la chica fue girarse para salir de la habitación mas el moreno la agarró de la muñeca para evitarlo pero aquello puso aún mas nerviosa a la chica que retiró su mano usando toda su fuerza de yato.

\- No me toques, no después de lo que acabo de ver - dijo la chica disgustada

\- Mutsu yo puedo explicarlo - añadió Sakamoto rogando por que ella no lo odiara

\- Creo que no necesito una explicación - dijo ella sin ser capaz de mirar en su dirección

Un silencio bastante incómodo se instaló en la sala hasta que el chico no fue capaz de soportarlo más y gritó intentando aclarar toda aquella situación.

\- Se que es ridículo pero no es para tanto - dijo Sakamoto molesto

\- ¿Que no es para tanto? Me avergüenza salir con alguien como tu - añadió la joven mientras se llevaba las manos para cubrirse la cara

\- Ya deja el drama Mutsu, es solo un pijama - gritó el chico enfadado por la situacion

\- No es solo un pijama, es uno con conejos azules ¿Que edad tienes? - preguntó Mutsu molesta

\- Fue un regalo así que no puedo tirarlo y los conejos me recuerdan a ti, ya sabes como eres una yato - dijo el joven sonriendo por primera vez desde que Mutsu descubrió su secreto

\- Con palabras bonitas no te vas a librar de mi, quítate eso - pidió la chica avergonzada

\- Esta bien, si quieres que me lo quite porque no me ayudas en ello - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa seductora

\- Aunque digas eso con ese pijama no ayuda en nada - se quejó la joven

\- No arruines el momento, estoy intentando crear buena atmósfera - dijo Sakamoto molesto

Mutsu suspiró y se acercó al chico, cuando tuviera la oportunidad le prendería fuego a aquella prenda tan horrible pero ahora estaba muy ocupada desabrochando uno a uno los botones del pijama y una vez acabo la labor tiró la prenda al suelo en alguna esquina de la habitación aunque eso es lo que menos le importaba. Sakamoto desató el cinturón blanco de la chica para después lentamente quitarle el shitagi seguido de la blanca camiseta, dejando así la gran cicatriz en su pecho visible y antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, él besó aquella marca con todo el amor que tenía, pues era la prueba de que la joven arriesgó su vida dos veces por salvar la del chico y de solo recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba y sentía una punzada de dolor por no haber sido capaz de evitar aquella situación, pero al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba en ese momento era incapaz de arrepentirse de alguna de sus decisiones pasadas.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos se habían despojado de todas sus prendas y estaban besándose desesperadamente mientras se abrazaban y acariciaban mutuamente, sabiendo que aquel acto quedaría en secreto y no saldría de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Al día siguiente, después de haberse amado durante la noche, Sakamoto despertó tarde mientras buscaba a su compañera bajo las sabanas blancas pero para su sorpresa ella salió del baño vistiendo algo que jamas creyó ver, la parte de arriba de su pijama, aquel que juró quemar. Para Sakamoto no había imagen alguna que le hubiera gustado más ver al despertar.

\- ¿Que miras tanto? - preguntó la chica de espaldas mientras sentía la mirada del joven fija en ella

\- ¿No que no te gustaba mi pijama? preguntó el moreno divertido

\- Digamos que es cómodo y calentito - explicó la chica restándole importancia

La carcajada de Sakamoto no se hizo esperar y una pequeña sonrisa de parte de la chica lo acompañó.

\- ¿Entonces puedo dar mi pijama por perdido? - preguntó Sakamoto con curiosidad

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a que me encuentren con algo tan ridiculo? Me niego, lo mejor será que se quede en tu habitación y siga siendo nuestro secreto - sugirió la joven

\- No te haces una idea de lo perfecta que eres, te amo Mutsu - dijo Sakamoto con una gran sonrisa

\- Si yo no sintiera lo mismo no aguantaría tus extraños gustos para la ropa - añadió la chica mientras recogía la ropa que estaba dispersa por el suelo

\- Ya te dije que fue un regalo - se defendió Sakamoto

\- Si _cariño_ y yo te creo - dijo la chica rodando los ojos

\- ¿Porque para una vez que me dices así es con ese tono? No es justo - se quejó Sakamoto

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w*


End file.
